


Now it's three in the morning...

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Songfic, alcohol mention, more fluff you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: Hux only evers call Kylo when he's had a few drinks. Kylo is OK with this... or is he?





	Now it's three in the morning...

A sharp buzz breaks Hux’s concentration. He doesn’t even bother to check his phone, he knows who it is. “Not now, Kylo.” Hux mutters to himself. A few minutes later he all but forgets about it. It’s been a hard day, preceded by a long and difficult week, so when his roommates suggest going out for a drink Hux agrees. Couple of beers, what could possibly happen?

Some hours later, they’ve had so much more to drink than a just a couple of beers. Hux feels dizzy, but he’s having a good time. Laughing, he stands up, bumping into people and tables on his way to the restroom. Distorted music drifts all the way there. Well, music drifts inside, it bounces and reverberates off the tiled walls, all the more warped and muffled by Hux’s current inebriated state. He holds on to the sink to find his balance and stares intently at his reflection in the cracked mirror in front of him. The man who looks back at him is pale, his red hair a little disheveled, but his eyes are alight. Hux smiles. He runs his fingers through his hair and heads out. He knows what he wants to do next. He’s already looking for his phone in his pocket. He glances at the hour without processing it, 3:00 am.

He doesn’t even notice the music going back to full volume around him. He has his phone to his ear, listening intently to the rings, willing Kylo to pick up. His eyes rove around the dark, crowded place but he’s sure Kylo isn’t there. Hux had waited and waited, downing drink after drink. He thought he’d seen Kylo at some point but the little bit of consciousness still left in him told him it wasn’t so. Hux tells his friends he’s leaving for the night, but not before one last shot.

 

The cool night air hits Hux’s face, it wakes him up enough to actually see what he’s texting (Kylo had not answered).

“Where are you?” Hux presses send. He hates the ridiculous language people use when texting, he’d have to be way more wasted before he allowed himself to text “whr r u?” or something like that.

He’s too impatient to wait for a cab, instead, he keeps walking. His feet know the way, he’s stumbling a little bit, sure, but he knows where he’s going.

He checks his phone again but still no answer. He’s already writing a new message.

“You up?”

Immediately after sending that, Hux decides he might as well try to call Kylo again. No luck. Hux keeps walking and his phone vibrates in his hand. The screen blinks at him:

“Why’d you only call me when you’re high?”

“I wanna see you” Hux replies. A couple minutes go by, no answer.

“Why no answer?” A few more minutes and Kylo still doesn’t reply.

“Text me so I know you’re ok” Nothing.

Hux keeps walking, he’s almost there, he trips on the sidewalk and then on his way upstairs to Kylo’s apartment.

“I’m outside” Hux leans on the door and it hits him, he can actually ring the doorbell or knock. He does both.

An angry older man cracks the door open and stares at Hux.

“Do you know what time it is?” The man yells and slams the door on Hux’s face. Hux slides down to the floor and gets out his phone again. A door opens at the other end of the hall and Hux thinks he can hear a phone ringing in the distance. Someone tugs on his arm and raises him to his feet.

 

“What the hell, Hux!” Kylo whispers angrily, dragging him to his apartment.

Once inside, Hux lets his jacket fall to the floor and throws his arms around Kylo’s neck and kisses him. Kylo pushes him away gently but firmly. Hux whimpers and tries to press himself against his bare chest but Kylo sidesteps him easily.

“I have to be up early tomorrow. You’re welcome to stay. On the couch.” Kylo walks past, brushing their shoulders. Hux stumbles but manages to grab Kylo’s arm.

“I thought you liked me,” Hux mutters, half slurring his words.

“That’s not the point, Armitage,” Kylo shakes off his hand and in a fast move has Hux pinned against the wall. “The point is: You. Don't. Like. Me.”

Kylo leans in and Hux closes his eyes, expecting Kylo to kiss him, lips parted. But a second later, Hux doesn't feel Kylo’s breath on his face anymore. He opens his eyes to see Kylo walking to his room. Hux follows him. He hesitates for a second but then walks right in and lies down behind Kylo.

 

“What makes you think I don't like you?” Hux whispers, nuzzling Kylo’s neck.

“Seriously?” Kylo asks, annoyed at the question and only slightly bothered by Hux’s alcoholic breath.

“Why would I be here now, then?”

“Because you’re drunk, Hux. That’s why. You only ever call me when you’re wasted.” Kylo turns around to face Hux.

“That’s because…”

“Because you’re ashamed of me.” Kylo interrupts him. It’s okay, he knows this.

“No!” Hux pushes Kylo on his back and climbs on top of him. “I’m just… I need… Time… I’m busy and... I’m not a good boyfriend… You might say no. I thought you were fine with keeping things casual...” Hux’s voice trails off.

“Are you?” Kylo asks. Hux shakes his head.  

 

Kylo pulls Hux closer and kisses him hungrily, desperately, his hands underneath Hux’s shirt, around his waist. Kylo turns and when Hux is under him he takes off his shirt, smiling at how Hux looks now. Kylo kisses him again and, very slowly, kisses his way down Hux’s jaw, his neck, his shoulders, his chest, his stomach, following the trail of soft ginger hair.

He stops to unbutton Hux’s pants and looks up at him with -what he hopes are- seductive eyes. But Kylo’s efforts are lost on Hux anyway: he’s asleep. Kylo snorts, mutters something to himself and lies down beside Hux kissing his forehead. They’d have much to talk about in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Arctic Monkeys songfic :) what can I say


End file.
